Start a Commotion
by Titania Le Fey
Summary: Snake wakes up in the mood to cause trouble.


Snake had woke up in one of those moods. He wanted to make someone's life miserable and there was only one cure for that feeling, a visit to the police. Where? It didn't matter. Plissken dressed and took his cup of coffee to the streets. It was just a matter of finding something to do.

The streets were rather deserted for mid-afternoon but Snake didn't care. The crowds only served to piss him off anyway. His day was much better without them. Snake continued on and tossed his now empty coffee cup in a trash bin. He still hadn't even found a hint of anything to do let alone something that would stir up the kind of trouble he was in the mood for. The day sucked and it was just starting.

Snake sighed as he stopped in the intersection to light a cigarette. He dug in his cargo pockets for his lighter. He lit up taking a long drag as he thought about what to do. A horn blared and he turned on the vehicle that had come to a stop next to him. His eye worked over it and stopped on the huge white eagle on the hood.

His brow cocked up as he took another drag from his smoke. He met the driver's eyes with his own. He was all crocodile smiles as he lifted his finger at them. This was just what he wanted.

"Is that Plissken?"

Snake dropped his hand and tilted his head at them. He could see the two in the front arguing over who he was or was not. The exchange kept up and Plissken walked around to the driver's side window. It was rolled down in the summer heat.

"It doesn't matter he has guns."

Snake leaned on the door and both pairs of eye shot to him.

"Can I help you boys with something?" Snake played up his smile as he looked between them. They didn't say anything seeming flabbergasted by his boldness. Snake flicked his cigarette away and gave them a few more seconds. Still nothing.

"You know I could go for a big steak. You wouldn't happen to have one in there?"

That put them into chaos. "You can't have a steak. The United States is a no red…"

Snake cut the man in the passenger seat off in mid sentence. "Don't you know what they say on the streets?"

Curious heads shook at his question. Snake smiled and leaned in a bit farther as if to divulge something important. At first the two cops pulled away but soon relaxed.

"They say 'Snake Plissken can have anything he wants. If he can't get it he'll steal it'" Snake was trying hard not to laugh.

"Do you know something about Plissken's whereabouts?" There was demand in their voices.

"I know exactly what he's going to do." Snake leaned on his balled up hand to stifle the amused chuckle.

"What!?" They seemed to vibrate with excitement.

"Hear he's planning to steal today." Snake spoke from behind his hand. It was intolerable. He had never wanted to laugh so much in his life, at least not that he could recall offhand.

"What is he going to steal?" They were more serious but the prospect of calling back the position of the elusive Snake Plissken made them sound like over stimulated children.

"A steak because the cops don't seem to carry them around in their trucks." Snake drummed his hand on the door waiting for it to sink in. He could see the wheels turning. Suddenly the light turned on in the passenger's eyes.

"He is Plissken!" The voice was almost cut off from shock.

Snake grinned staying just long enough to laugh before he took off running. The street was too narrow to turn the big vehicle around and they started up. Snake didn't run far. In fact he hopped up and sat on the bumper. Lifting the flap he started checking the contents of their small truck. He needed ammunition and it seemed this was all the farther he'd need to go to find it.

He could still hear the two up front arguing. With the loud engine to drown out his laughter Snake let go. It was almost a block before he had the composure to find and pocket what he wanted from their stash. Once stocked for a few weeks with bullets and a rather nice pack of MREs Snake climbed out of the flap. In a matter of seconds he had disappeared on the deserted streets. Though it would be days before he stopped laughing at the two men's expense.


End file.
